jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Die Jagd nach Aurra Sing
Die Jagd nach Aurra Sing ist ein 4-teiliger Comic, der zwischen September 2011 und Januar 2012 in den Ausgaben 88-91 der Star Wars-Comicserie erschien. Der Autor war Timothy Truman, gezeichnet wurde er von Davidé Fabri und das Cover wurde von Jon Foster entworfen. Ins Deutsche übersetzt wurde der Comic von Michael Nagula. Handlung Im Jahr 30 VSY begeben sich die Jedi-Ritter J'Mikel, Peerce und dessen Padawan Xiaan Amersu auf die Suche nach Aurra Sing auf Coruscant. Sie entdecken einen Suqad toter Sicherheitsleute, jedoch fehlt ein Mann, Die Jedi beschließen, sich aufzuteilen, um nach ihm zu suchen, wobei Xiaan mit J'Mikel und Peerce allein geht. Peerce findet den Soldaten schwer verwundet und an Kabeln gefesselt vor und fragt ihn, wer ihm das angetan hat, wird aber in dem Moment von Aurra Sing von hinten überrascht und mit ihrem Lichtschwert getötet. Kurz darauf treffen J'Mikel und Xiaan ein und finden nur noch Peerce Leiche vor. Auch sie werden überrascht und J'Mikel wird getötet, fügt Aurra Sing jedoch eine Schnitt an der Wange zu. Xiaan wird von Aurra am Leben gelassen, damit sie sie später töten kann, wenn sie eine ausgebildete Jedi ist. Als die Leichen gefunden werden, entsendet der Hoher Rat der Jedi Adi Gallia, Ki-Adi-Mundi und A'Sharad Hett auf die Jagd nach Aurra Sing, um zu verhindern, dass sie weitere Jedi tötet. Währenddessen befindet sich Aurra Sing auf Talas, um einen Auftrag anzunehmen, wird von ihren Auftragegebern allerdings mit Droidekas angegriffen. Sie kann die Droiden jedoch mit Leichtigkeit zerstören und geht daraufhin auf ihre Auftraggeber los, die allerdings behaupten, es sei nur ein Test gewesen, um zu überprüfen, ob sie so gut sei, wie man sagt. Die Quarren stellten sich als Lekket und Tallet vor. Sie erteilen ihr den Auftrag, den Senator Tikkes und die dunkle Frau zu töten, da sie sich an ihnen dafür rächen wollen, das Tallet verkrüppelt wurde. Sie erzählten Aurra, dass sie einst ein Unternehmen besaßen und mit Tikkes befreundet waren, bevor er Senator wurde. Er zapfte jedoch ohne ihr Wissen Geld von ihren Konten ab, um seine Wahlkampagne zu finanzieren, durch die er Senator wurde. Als sie dahinterkamen, entdeckte Tikkes jedoch Unterlagen über illegale Geschäfte der beiden mit den Hutten. Daraufhin wurde das Unternehmen von der Republikanischen Garde und der dunklen Frau gestürmt, wobei diese einen Laser auf eine giftige Brennstoffzelle lenkte, wodurch giftige, säureähnliche Flüssigkeit austrat und Tallet verkrüppelte. Damit Aurra den Senator und die Jedi auf einmal töten kann, hatten Lekket und Tallet dafür gesorgt, dass der Planet, auf dem die dunkle Frau sich befindet, an Tikkes verkauft wurde. Währenddessen befinden sich Ki-Adi Mundi, A'Sharad Hett und Adi Gallia im Orbit des Planeten, wo Aurra Sings Schiff aufgespürt wurde, jedoch reagiert Aurra nicht auf die Aufforderung Mundis, sich zu ergeben. Plötzlich greift sie die Jedi in einem kleinen Jäger an und zwingt sie, in einer Rettungskapsel von Bord ihres Schiffes zu gehen. Die Kapsel bleibt von Aurra jedoch unbemerkt und wird daraufhin von einem Quarren-Schiff aufgelesen, auf welchem sich auch Tikkes befindet. Während das Quarren-Schiff zur Landung ansetzt, landet Aurra bereits durch einen Meteoritenschauer getarnt auf der Oberfläche, wo sie nach der dunklen Frau sucht und Fallen in Form von Minen aufstellt. Als das Quarren-Schiff gelandet ist, sollen Soldaten die Umgebung sichern, sterben jedoch durch Aurras Fallen. Kurz darauf erscheint die dunkle Frau auf einem Felsen und fragt Ki-Adi Mundi, was er auf diesem Planeten tue. Ein Quarren-Soldat hält sie fälschlicherweise für die Aufstellerin der Fallen, schießt auf sie und verwundet sie dadurch. Als Ki-Adi Mundi ihr zur Hilfe eilen will, wird er von Aurra auf einem Speeder aufgehalten, die ein Scharfschützengewehr auf sie richtet. Die Quarren eröffnen zwar das Feuer, das Aurra mit ihrem Lichtschwert jedoch abgewehren kann. Adi Gallia schleudert mit Hilfe der Macht einen Felsen nach Aurra und trifft diese auch, was ihr jedoch nicht viel antut, den Jedi allerdings Zeit verschafft. A'Sharad soll mit dem Senator und den Soldaten auf dem Schiff bleiben, während Adi Gallia nach Aurra sucht und Ki-Adi Mundi der dunklen Frau hilft, welche sich jedoch bereits durch die Macht heilt. Adi Gallia findet im Wrack des Speeders Aurras Sammlung an Lichtschwertern, welche sie toten Jedi abgenommen hat und bemerkt, dass Aurra hinter dem Senator her ist. Auf dem Rückweg zum Schiff tritt sie auf Aurras Minen, was sie jedoch überlebt. Zeitgleich dringt Aurra in das Schiff ein und es entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen ihr und A'Sharad, in dessen Verlauf sie ihn sogar auf den Boden ringt und töten will, allerdings von A'Sharad mit einer Stahlstange bewusstlos geschlagen wird. Als Ki-Adi Mundi, Adi Gallia und die dunkle Frau zum Schiff zurückkehren, berichtet A'Sharad Ki-Adi Mundi, dass er während des Kampfes eine furchtbare Dunkelheit spürte und bittet, von seinen Pflichten als Padawan entbunden zu werden. Die dunkle Frau antwortet, dass alle diese Dunkelheit in sich trügen und er sich nicht schämen solle. Ki-Adi Mundi bittet, A'Sharad als Padawan annehmen zu können, was dieser gestattet. Als noch ein Meteoritensturm beginnt, schlägt ein Meteor neben dem Schiff ein und Aurra Sing nutzt den aufgewirbelten Staub, um zu fliehen. Die dunkle Frau möchte sie zwar verfolgen, aber die anderen Jedi halten sie aufgrund der Meteoriten davon ab. Hinter den Kulissen In den Comics besitzen A'Sharad und Adi Gallia ein rotes und Ki-Adi Mundi ein violettes Lichtschwert. Weblinks *Ausgabe 1 *Ausgabe 2 *Ausgabe 3 *Ausgabe 4 en:Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing es:Star Wars: Republic The Hunt for Aurra Sing Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Star Wars (Panini) Kategorie:Legends-Quellen